Trust In Us
by LiannaKeru
Summary: Takes place during Courtney’s wedding. Sam, instead of Jax’s mother, goes to Courtney’s room seeing Jason with Courtney.


Here is the second fanfic and this one is my first love scene! It was supposed to be done in June of last year, however - real life hit. Along with writer's block. Oh joy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Remember, this is my first love scene so it might not be what you guys are used too. Also there's a Liason remembrance scene. Hey...I'm warming up to the idea of Liason. If it doesn't happen on the show (which I really don't mind if it did or didn't) hey I wouldn't mind writing some! But I love JaSam too!

**Summary**: _Takes place during Courtney's wedding_. Sam, instead of Jax's mother, goes to Courtney's room seeing Jason with Courtney.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters of "General Hospital" they belong to ABC, Disney, and their creators. I just want to use them for my own entertainment.

**Rated**: NC-17

**Trust In Us**

_Thank you for coming_

The words made Sam McCall take a step back in shock as she watched the man that she loved take his former wife into his arms. The arms that should have been around her. Tears began before she could stop them and she could watch no longer as she turned on her heel and all but ran from the scene, nearly knocking over an older woman as she did.

Not caring that people were probably watching her she ran from the Metro-Court and, when away from the building, stopped and walked the rest of the way to the penthouse. Their penthouse. _Oh Jason_, she thought suddenly as the tears came full force and if not for walking, she would have fallen to the ground for sure.

Making it to the penthouse she slammed the door, throwing her purse down as she kicked her shoes off and took off her outer black jacket and headed to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator she rummaged through it and decided on the bottle of beer sitting right in front of her. Picking it up she sighed slamming the door shut, and took the lid off the bottle before taking a drink as she went to the couch, sitting down.

What a fool she was thinking that she could compare to Courtney – his ex-wife. What a fool she was to believe that their love would last. As the tears fell down her face she took a drink. She didn't know what to do and at the moment she didn't care. All she needed was a drink to get her mind off what she had lost. And she had lost the man she loved. The man she wanted more than anything else.

The bottle was empty before she knew it and Sam got up, almost swaying a little as she went back to the kitchen for another. For a backup plan she grabbed two of them and headed for the couch again as she planned to satisfy her broken heart with a little alcohol, a friend that never gave up on her when she needed it.

* * *

Jason shook his head as he got off the elevator and headed toward the door of his penthouse. He had convinced Jax at the last minute that the man was making a huge mistake, made sure that his breath didn't smell of alcohol and then took him to his wedding where Courtney was waiting.

Opening the door with a sigh he reached to turn on the light and stopped in his tracks when he saw Sam on the couch drinking from a beer bottle. His eyes went to the table seeing four other empty bottles.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide as he shut the door behind him.

Sam looked up from the couch her eyes going to Jason's, glaring at him for turning on the lights, and for also being there.

"What does it look like I am doing?" she asked, her voice sounding weird to her ears.

Jason didn't answer. He set his keys on the desk, went over to her, and suddenly grabbed the bottle from her hand and the bottles off the table. Going into the kitchen he threw them into the trash.

"Jason!" exclaimed Sam as she followed him. If it weren't for Jason grabbing her she would have fallen to the floor. A jolt of electricity suddenly went through her body and she looked up at Jason, pulling away from him with a gasp.

"I was done with that bottle anyway," she said flippantly, going to the refrigerator for another one, only to be stopped by Jason.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sam," said Jason as he pushed the door shut and brought Sam away from it.

With a force she didn't know she had Sam pushed at Jason, watching as his back hit the wall. Putting her hands behind her to grab the counter, Sam glared at him once more. "I don't care what you think!" she yelled. "Why don't you go back to that little ex-wife of yours and leave me in peace!"

Jason looked at Sam in shock as he pushed away from the wall. "What are you talking about Sam?" he asked figuring the alcohol was causing her confusion.

"I saw you!" she yelled. "I saw you take her into your arms. I heard what she said! So, I'm guessing the wedding's off. Don't worry I'll be out of here by tonight so Courtney can move back in."

It took Jason a moment to process what Sam was saying and then suddenly a smile came to his face. "You think me and Courtney are getting back together?" Jason could see how angry Sam was, but he couldn't hide the smile as she continued to glare at him, getting angrier.

Sam growled suddenly. "Do _not_ patronize me Jason, I am _not_ in the mood," she said. "I _saw_ you two!"

"And did you happen to stay there for the whole conversation or did you see what you wanted to see?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest, not taking his eyes off of her.

That stopped Sam in her tracks and she looked at him with wide eyes as she searched for words to say, which in her case, wasn't so easy to come by at the moment.

"Sam, Courtney and I are not together. She is marrying Jax as we speak. Did you really think I still had feelings for her?" asked Jason the smile falling off his face, as he became serious.

"I – I…" she stopped and looked down. "I don't know."

"Well, when you do," said Jason. "I'll be waiting." He then turned and walked out of the room, grabbing his keys as he looked at the kitchen before grabbing the handle of the door, opening it and walking out. The door slamming shut.

Sam was barely aware that her body was falling to the ground, sinking down the cabinet to the floor as tears fell down her cheeks. She hid her head in her hands as she cried.

* * *

Elizabeth Webber looked up from her seat at Kelly's to see the door opening. She was waiting for her lunch date with Lucky and was surprised to see Jason come inside. It had been years since her and Jason had been an item and she still felt her heart tighten at the thought of what could have been. The look that Jason had on his face made Liz get up suddenly. "Jason," she called out to him as he made his way to the counter.

Jason turned and for the first time since entering Kelly's, he saw Liz. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at the pretty brunette. Jason sighed as he thought of how he had fallen for Liz all those years ago. The thought of them reconciling had come to his mind often before he met Courtney and then Sam. If he had to admit to himself that at one point in his life that he had been jealous of Lucky, he would. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he walked over to her when she indicated that he should sit down.

"So I hear Jax and Courtney are getting married today," said Liz. Starting up a conversation with Jason Morgan was not easy, and Liz knew it. Jason was a quiet man, but when he had something to say he could say it in as little words as possible and it would have a million different meanings to it.

At the mention of his ex-wife marrying Jasper Jacks, Jason nearly rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "They are."

Liz smiled, knowing that Jason didn't like Jax, and who could blame him? Jax had been a thorn in Jason's side for years. As she looked at Jason, she began eating her lunch. "A penny for your thoughts," she said finally when Jason didn't say anything more. When his head jerked to hers Liz smiled again. "You want to talk about it?"

"Liz I don't know," he said rubbing his hands over his tired face. "I went to Courtney's hotel room to congratulate her, and Sam happened to be outside the door and misinterpreted what was happening. She thought I was getting back with Courtney."

"Well, Jason I wasn't there and I don't have to ask the question of 'are you getting back with your ex-wife' because I know you love Sam," she said, a smile coming to her face. "So what happened after you left Courtney?"

Jason didn't know why he was talking to Liz, his ex-girlfriend, but he felt that he could express his feelings to her. He could express how much he loved Sam. "I went to the restaurant and Jax was there. His mother had told him that Courtney was coming back to me. I told him the truth and got him over to the park. Then I went home, and found Sam on the couch drunk."

Closing her eyes, Liz shook her head. She felt so sorry for Jason and Sam at that moment. There had been times when she was with Lucky that she had felt that way. Insecure. Opening her eyes she looked at Jason again. "So she's drunk and thinks you're getting back with Courtney?" she clarified.

"Yeah," said Jason as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I asked her if she really thought I was choosing Courtney over her, and she didn't answer me. She said she didn't know."

Liz sighed as she put her hand over Jason's. "Then maybe you should go home and make her know that she is yours and nobody is going to get in the way of yours and Sam's relationship."

It took a couple of minutes for him to nod his head, as he looked at Liz. Even though they were only together for a couple of months, he found that he still cared about her. Not in the way he had before, but as a friend. Turning his hand over, he squeezed her hand. "Thanks Liz," he said getting up to leave.

"I live to serve," said Liz as she got up with him. "Go and tell her how much you love her Jason."

Jason nodded again before leaving, passing Lucky on his way out.

* * *

Jason walked off the elevator on the penthouse floor turning left. Opening the door, he walked in quietly. The lights were off. Walking toward the couch he found Sam lying there asleep, her head tilted to the side and a piece of hair falling down her face. Jason found himself smiling as he went to sit beside her, his hand reaching out to push the lock of hair off of her face and behind her ear.

"Jason?" mumbled Sam as she moved her body along the couch. It took a couple of minutes for her to open her eyes. When she looked at him she moaned. "Please do not turn on the lights."

"I won't," he said running his hand through her hair as he watched her close her eyes again. "Do you think you can move to the bed?"

Sam opened her eyes and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, although it hurt to raise anything at the moment. "You're kidding right?"

Jason didn't answer as he got up, picking her up gently as he turned and walked up the stairs to their room.

Once on the bed, Sam reopened her eyes to look at Jason. Instead of seeing a look of sadness or anger, she saw love. Before she could stop herself, the tears came and she turned her head away. "Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked.

"You were drunk Sam," said Jason as he cupped her chin making her turn her head to look at him. "You also didn't stay for the whole conversation. Neither did Jax's mother. I had to drag Jax to the wedding, because he thought Courtney was back with me."

Sam's eyes widened, and then a smile came to her lips. "Okay so why aren't you telling me to leave then?" she asked not caring about Jax or Courtney at the moment. All she cared about was Jason and what he wanted.

Jason shook his head as he leaned down capturing her lips with his before moving back slightly. Opening his eyes, he looked at her. "Does that answer your question?" he asked.

It took a minute for her to respond as she nodded, then shook her head. "But Jason I," she started but was stopped by his lips once again. When she felt his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, Sam moaned as she opened her mouth to his, her hands coming up to run through his hair as she pulled him closer to her.

Covering her body with his, Jason deepened the kiss as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He felt his body responding to her moan as he ran his hands down her body then under the tank top she was wearing. Cupping her breasts in his hands he ran his palms over her hardened nipples. Hearing her cry out into his mouth and arch her back into his hands made Jason even harder and he pushed himself against her feeling her wrap her legs around him, as the kiss became urgent.

Sam's body felt on fire as she arched her back into his hands feeling her nipples harden even more at his touch. Her own hands began moving down his chest and under his shirt touching his skin. Moving up suddenly she broke the kiss to take his shirt off throwing it to the floor as her tank joined it. As her eyes roamed down his body she bit her lip as her hands moved down his chest and to his jeans. Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, she reached inside taking him in her hand as she began kissing his neck, her teeth biting into the skin.

"Sam," moaned Jason as his hips instinctively pushed forward into her hand. Feeling her hand wrapped around his length felt like heaven and he couldn't wait to be inside of her. Pushing her down to the bed gently, he reached down taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as he felt her cry out once more.

With her free hand, Sam ran it through his hair pulling him closer to her breast as she arched her back, her hand still moving up and down his length. "You are so hard," she moaned into his ear. "God, Jason I need you inside of me!"

Jason groaned against her nipple and continued to suck on it while his other hand massaged her other breast. He then moved his hands and mouth down her body as he removed her pants and panties in one smooth pull, throwing them to the ground along with his jeans and boxers. Moving up her body, he kissed every inch of her until his lips were near hers once more. "I love you," he said before sliding into her, groaning as her tightness surrounded him.

Sam cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him further inside of her. "I love you too Jason," she moaned out. "Always." As she said the words he began moving in and out of her and she moved her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Increasing his speed he moved in and out of her faster and harder needing to feel all of her. Jason growled as he felt her walls begin to close over him making it even harder for him to move inside of her. "Damnit, you're so tight!"

A smile came to Sam's mouth as she tightened her legs over him and moved with him. "You know you love it," she moaned tightening herself over him again. She was so close.

"Sam!" he cried out feeling his release near as he put his hands on the bed and pushing into her harder and faster. "I can't hold on baby!"

Sam felt fire in her body as she clenched her muscles down on him. She felt in control, as she knew he was close. "Come for me baby, I need to feel you inside of me!"

It took two more thrusts and then Jason fell over the edge coming inside of her long and hard as he gripped her hips in his hands. He moaned as he felt her falling over the edge with him. As they lay on the bed trying to catch their breaths Jason held her in his arms as he ran his hand through her hair.

Feeling the tears come to her eyes she looked up at him as he looked at her. Sam bit her lip before saying the words that she had wanted to say in the kitchen, but couldn't say them. "I love you Jason," she said. "And I trust you. I trust in our love. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Jason shook his head as he captured his lips with hers before pulling back. "Just try not to do it again," he said a rare smile coming to his face as he ran his hand down her cheek. "And I love you too Sam McCall. Always."

THE END


End file.
